


El príncipe, el nigromante y la estrella

by SnowMarabilia



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Multi, fausto es un simp, ivy reina de dione y del universo entero, logen hijo mío tq lo siento por el minor angst, no flechas in this universe they're all alive, spoilers de reinos i guess aunque seguimos en negación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMarabilia/pseuds/SnowMarabilia
Summary: ¿Que habría pasado si Fausto y Logen hubieran sobrevivido esa fatídica noche en Granth? Situado en el mismo universo que El príncipe y el nigromante de la Aliena Desordenada aka "Fausto tiene dos manos".
Relationships: Fausto de Granth/Ivy de Dione, Fausto de Granth/Logen, Ivy de Dione/Fausto de Granth/Logen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	El príncipe, el nigromante y la estrella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliTheOrder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/gifts), [irenemgg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=irenemgg).



Ya ha oscurecido cuando el príncipe consorte de Dione abre la puerta de la estancia que comparte con su esposa. La encuentra sentada en el taburete del tocador, vestida tan solo con la camisa de noche, y Portia de pie detrás de ella retirando cuidadosamente las agujas que sujetan su pelo rubio.

Fausto se queda un rato de pie, observándolas. Los destellos de la pedrería lo distraen un momento, pero en seguida lo captura la suave sonrisa de Ivy en el espejo. Comunicándose con ella sin necesidad de palabras, se adelanta hasta llegar al tocador. De camino se quita la chaqueta y la deja encima de la cama.

—Ya sigo yo, Portia. Te puedes retirar.

La dama mira a la reina con la pregunta implícita en los ojos. Ella asiente.

—Puedes irte, gracias. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Ivy —Portia captura un momento la mano de su amiga, antes de inclinarse para dejar un beso en su mejilla. Hace una inclinación de cabeza ante Fausto y deja la estancia, el sonido suave de la puerta resonando en la habitación silenciosa.

—Hola —dice Ivy, cuando se han quedado solos.

—Hola —sonríe Fausto, inclinándose. Retira el pelo rubio y deja un suave beso en la piel pálida de su cuello, y ella suspira—. ¿Qué tal el día?

—Larguísimo, no veo el momento de ir a la cama —se queja la reina—. Pensaba que la audiencia no se terminaría nunca... seguían entrando nobles y más nobles con sus peticiones absurdas.

— Lo has hecho muy bien —responde el príncipe, antes de soltar una carcajada—. Especialmente cuando los Lords de Brie y Camembert han solicitado tu mediación en el asunto de la lechería que tienen en disputa. ¿Cómo has conseguido no reírte?

— Mucha experiencia... Demasiadas audiencias, demasiados años aguantando a hombres que creen que su opinión es lo más importante que vas a escuchar ese día.

Fausto deja caer las manos, hasta ese momento ocupadas deshaciendo una de las múltiples trenzas del moño de Ivy. Ríe a carcajada limpia, algo que no hacía hace demasiado tiempo. Las preocupaciones del día a día, de ayudar a reconstruir un país después de la guerra, desaparecen durante ese instante.

—Eres increíble, Ivy —sus manos vuelven a trabajar, soltando cada mechón. Finalmente el último cae libre, formando un halo angelical alrededor de la cara de Ivy—. Allí arriba sentada... pareces una Estrella. Seguro que ellas sienten envidia de lo mucho que brillas.

—Gracias, cariño. La verdad, cuando creo que no voy a poder aguantar un minuto más... Verte allí, mirarte, saber que estás a mi lado, me da fuerzas para seguir.

Con el pelo completamente suelto, ella se gira sin levantarse del taburete. Sus ojos por fin recorren la figura de Fausto, vestido con un híbrido entre las ropas formales de los nobles de Dione y las más ligeras de Granth. Ella piensa que debería ser ilegal que esa mezcla, que quedaría ridícula en cualquier otro, a él le siente tan bien.

De pronto, siente la necesidad imperiosa de besarlo. Y así lo hace, tirando de las solapas de su camisa hasta que él se agacha hasta su altura. Captura sus labios en un beso dulce, nada exigente, que simplemente habla de lo mucho que se han echado de menos durante el día.

—Pensaba que querías ir a dormir —bromea Fausto.

—He dicho que quería ir a la cama —murmura ella contra sus labios, antes de volver a besarlo—. No que quisiera dormir.

—Entiendo.

Se besan así, sin prisas, durante unos minutos más. Poco a poco, las ropas de Fausto van abandonando su cuerpo y se acumulan a sus pies. Finalmente Ivy se separa con una mueca, llevando la mano a la parte trasera de su cuello.

—Lo siento, es el ángulo —explica—. Me duele de mirar hacia arriba.

—No pasa nada. Gírate, que te hago un masaje.

Ella obedece y vuelve a mirar al espejo. Suspira y cierra los ojos cuando las manos de Fausto se centran en sus hombros y cuello, delicadas pero firmes. Fausto trabaja cada nudo, cada punto de tensión, con el cuidado de quien sabe que tiene algo precioso entre las manos. Lo más valioso de su vida.

Mientras, la pareja se pierde en una conversación cómoda sobre su día, simplemente hablando. Las peticiones de los nobles en la audiencia, los cotilleos de la corte de los que Portia siempre la mantiene actualizada.

—He visto que a media audiencia te has ido —le comenta ella, sin recriminarle nada. Simplemente una observación, con la misma voz suave de siempre.

—Sí... ha llegado un nuevo cargamento del taller de Idyll, y llevaba algunas cosas interesantes. Logen me lo quería enseñar. —No le cuenta las otras cosas que Logen le ha enseñado, después de arrastrarlo hasta sus aposentos en la Torre con la excusa de los nuevos inventos.

—¿Qué era? ¿Había noticias de Hazan y Clarence?

—¡Sí! —afirma él—. El niño tiene dos años ya, y hace pocos días hizo su primer encantamiento. Sin querer, obviamente, pero se ve que se puso a llorar y se rompieron todas las tazas de la habitación.

—¡Seguro que en ese momento no les gustó demasiado!

—Se ve que a Hazan no, pero Clarence y Ariadne estaban tan orgullosos del niño que no lo castigaron.

—Me alegro que cuando tengamos hijos, no tengan magia —dice ella, antes de callar de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho. Mira a Fausto de reojo, intentando leer su expresión.

—¿Te gustaría tenerlos? —pregunta él, bajito.

—Sí... Sé que nunca hemos hablado de ello, y que quizá es pronto...

—A mi me gustaría —admite él—. Quizá no hoy, ni mañana. Pero quiero una familia contigo, Ivy —dice, inclinándose para besar el pelo rubio de su esposa. Se calla muchas cosas, que quedan colgando en el aire de la habitación, esperando que alguien las pronuncie en voz alta. Una familia como la que me quitaron, una hija en vez de una sobrina. Alguien a quien poder cuidar y dar un futuro y querer con todo su ser. Quiere ser un buen padre. Sabe que lo sería, porque nunca se atrevería a hacer nada de lo que Fadir le hizo a él y a sus hermanas.

—Bueno, ¿qué me estabas diciendo del taller? —pregunta Ivy tras un breve momento de silencio, intentando volver a un tema de conversación más agradable.

—¡Es un nuevo invento! Bueno, un prototipo solo, y aún lo tienen que mejorar. Es una manera de comunicarse a distancia, sin necesidad de cartas ni esperas. Logen me ha explicado cómo funciona, pero no lo he entendido demasiado... —Fausto busca en los bolsillos de su túnica, pero no encuentra lo que busca—. Quizá me lo he dejado allí.

—Da igual, sigue contándome.

—Enlazan dos plumas mediante magia, y aunque las separen siguen unidas. Así, cuando usas una para escribir, la otra se mueve sobre el pergamino y traza las mismas palabras.

—¿Y hay límite de distancia? Sería muy interesante para comunicaciones urgentes entre reinos.

—Siguen trabajando en ello. De momento, funciona a una distancia de dos horas a caballo, que no es mucho. Pero serviría perfectamente para comunicaciones dentro del palacio, por ejemplo.

En ese momento, un suave repiqueteo interrumpe su conversación. La puerta se abre tentativamente y Logen aparece, sujetando una bolsita de tela.

—Perdonad que interrumpa, Majestad.

—Logen, adelante —Ivy hace un gesto de bienvenida con la mano—. Te he dicho mil veces que en privado no me tienes que tratar así. ¿Qué querías?

—Antes Fausto se ha dejado esto en mis aposentos.

El nigromante se adelanta con la bolsita de tela, que su pareja recibe con una sonrisa a medio camino entre la puerta y el tocador. Sus dedos se rozan, un pequeño contacto cálido que parece extenderse de golpe por todo el cuerpo.

—Gracias —dice Fausto—. ¿Te quedas un rato? Justo le estaba contando a Ivy sobre las plumas del Taller...

—No creo —niega Logen—. Os dejaré solos, seguro que tenéis mucho de qué hablar. Buenas noches.

Antes de que se pueda alejar, Fausto se arma de valor y atrapa su mano.

—¿No me das un beso de buenas noches?

Mirando de reojo a Ivy, Logen acorta la distancia que los separa. Deja un suave beso en la mejilla de Fausto, que no parece mostrarse satisfecho y frunce el ceño. Cuando Logen intenta irse, no le suelta la mano.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Un beso de verdad.

Con una sonrisa, Logen finalmente lo besa.

Fausto suspira contra sus labios, satisfecho. Coloca las manos en sus caderas, agarra la tela negra de su túnica y lo atrae contra su cuerpo, igual que ha hecho incontables veces en los últimos años. A través de la fina capa de su camisa interior nota el frío amuleto que siempre cuelga del cuello de Logen.

Durante unos instantes Logen se pierde en el beso, en la proximidad de Fausto y su olor, pero de repente se tensa al acordarse de la presencia de Ivy en la habitación. Se aparta de Fausto hasta que las manos del príncipe pierden el contacto con su cuerpo.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta, confundido. No está acostumbrado a que Logen se aparte de él ni lo rechace. El nigromante no responde, incómodo.

—Que no sea por mi que te apartes, Logen —dice Ivy, aún sentada en frente del tocador. No sigue hablando hasta que no tiene la completa atención de los dos hombres, sus ojos celestes reflejando la luz de la chimenea, y sus palabras son certeras como una flecha—. No tenéis que esconder nada.

—Lo sé… —Logen calla muchas cosas que no se ha atrevido a confesar a nadie, ni siquiera a Greta. Ese runrún en su estómago cada vez que ve a Fausto sostener la mano de Ivy en público. Los anillos que adornan sus dedos en contraste con sus propias manos, sin rastro de joyas. No son pensamientos racionales, y sabe que si los pronunciara Fausto se encargaría de acallarlos con lógica aplastante. Pero al fin y al cabo, los sentimientos casi nunca lo son.

—Me gustaría que te sintieras cómodo en mi presencia… Si después de tantos años no lo he conseguido, es que algo estoy haciendo mal.

Fausto calla y observa el intercambio entre sus parejas. Con repentina timidez, vuelve a coger la mano de Logen. La sostiene un momento entre las suyas, acariciando la piel suave de quien no ha sostenido nunca una espada.

—No es que no esté cómodo...

—Te quiero, Logen. Igual que quiero a Ivy —lo interrumpe Fausto—. Tu mismo has visto mi aura, ¿no? Y sabes que las auras no mienten.

Logen asiente, recordando el momento dos años atrás en que Fausto se quitó el pendiente para permitirle buscar a Ivy. Las hebras doradas que siguieron hasta el escondite de la reina, pero también las que lo buscaban a él. La reticencia de Fausto a mostrarselo y la conversación posterior, cuando ya estuvieron todos a salvo en la antigua biblioteca.

—Lo sé, eso no lo he dudado en ningún momento —sonríe el nigromante, y luego sacude la cabeza, intentando apartar los pensamientos que no aportan nada.

—Y te lo diré todas las veces que haga falta.

—Bueno, yo en vez de hablar, preferiría volver a besarte —contesta Logen, levantando una de las comisuras de sus labios en una media sonrisa.

—Claro.

Con la mano libre Fausto busca la mejilla de Logen y la sostiene delicadamente antes de acercar sus labios otra vez. Esta vez el nigromante no se corta, y es él el que acerca sus cuerpos. Sus dedos encuentran la piel debajo de la ligera camisa de Fausto, sus dientes el labio inferior de su pareja justo antes de separarse.

—Ven —Fausto murmura, y lo arrastra los pocos metros que los separan de Ivy. Al llegar le tiende su mano libre, y ella la coge con una sonrisa—. Os quiero mucho, a los dos. No sé qué haría sin vosotros, seguramente después de lo que pasó no habría levantado nunca la cabeza.

Los dos saben de qué habla. De esa herida que aún duele dos años después, que quizá nunca llegará a sanar completamente, pero que poco a poco y con los cuidados de la gente que lo quiere ha empezado a cicatrizar.

—Yo también te quiero —dice la reina—. Quiero que seas feliz, y se ve a millas de distancia que Logen te hace feliz.

—Y tú también. Los dos.

Fausto levanta los ojos, y durante un momento observa sus reflejos en el espejo. Las dos parejas con las que las Estrellas lo han bendecido son lo mejor que le ha pasado nunca. Logen lo abraza desde atrás, con los brazos rodeando su cintura, mientras Fausto coloca una mano en el hombro de Ivy y aprieta suavemente. Ella le sonríe, y él nota como sus labios también se curvan, en una decisión inconsciente.


End file.
